


Love Possibly

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Exploring Sexuality, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, squish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock discovers that he's a demi-romantic asexual, with a squish on John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was odd. Sherlock gazed at the gauze wrapped face of his unconscious flatmate and pondered about what he felt for John. _Love_. He, the great Sherlock Holmes, who believed love to be the made of the same sort of thing as fairies and dragons, was in love with his flatmate. Not in lust. On the contrary, his exploratory mental probe into picturing he and John together…naked… _touching_ …made him squeamish. There was nothing appealing about intercourse with John, and yet he found himself in love with him. Interesting, he’d always (and clearly misguidedly) linked the act of carnality with a sense of love, yet here he was, wanting nothing to do with him physically, and everything to do with him romantically. At this moment, he realized that he couldn’t live without Watson, it would break his heart. As he sat there, watching his injured flatmate breath, he started speculating as to how exactly he could get John to love him back while also avoiding a shag.


	2. Chapter 2

He decided to do some research because _clearly_ something was wrong. A quick internet search of the symptoms revealed that he was not the only one who felt that way. There was apparently a hule spectrum of people who did _not_ experience sexual attraction, but who _did_ experience a romantic affiliation.

None of the romantic affiliations listed quite fit with his interest in John however. If it weren't for the lack of sexual attraction, he'd almost identify as demisexual.

Was there a demi _romantic_ affiliation?

A quick search for that term revealed that there _was_ , though it wasn't an affiliation most asexuals recognized or identified with*. Much of the commentary on the affiliation was utterly pedestrian, but he found one post that really spoke to him.

_"identifying as a demi-romantic asexual means you have a strong emotional bond with the person you have romantic feelings for. however, you do not develop sexual desire for the person you have formed an emotional bond with (which is the demisexual)_

_and apparently, this is confused with feelings of strong friendship._

_I disagree._

_For example- I love my friends. And I love my followers._

_But, I love Raro (all names (except one, who already knows) changed for self-protection), Rika, Mei-Mei, Misi and Luc differently. With these people I wouldn’t mind living in a platonic romantic relationship with them. Sadly, they’re all (except for possibly Raro) interested in sex, and while they are all supportive and loving friends/allies, they’re not interested in committing to a platonic relationship with me. Which is sad, but hopefully I’ll find someone who I form such a bond with who will commit to said platonic-romantic relationship."_

Yes. He loved John _differently_. Clearly this young lady had experience in talking to the friends she was interested in romantically, and since her anonymous ask option was active, he decided to ask her for advice.

Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am using this statement based on what I found to be the truth when I first came out as a demi-romantic asexual 
> 
> So the post he mentions about demi-romanticism is a post I made on my blog, which can be found here: http://hollydermovoi.tumblr.com/post/16458364542/hi-holly-i-heard-the-word-demiromantic-for-the-first


End file.
